ghostclubfandomcom-20200216-history
Vicky
Princess Vicky is the princess of Solaria and one of the founding members of the Ghost Club. Vicky is the keeper of the Ring of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She is Lily's older sister. She works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She can use her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems. Personality and Traits Vicky is described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Vicky also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Vicky isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Vicky has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Vicky often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Vicly likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Vicky can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Ghost. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Vicky is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. Pre-Beginning When Vicky was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. When she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Vicky casted a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upset Vicky. Later as time went on Vicky and a little kitty of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree was which, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Ghost. When Vicky first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action which got her expelled. __FORCETOC__